


Web of Desire

by AngelsInstead



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsInstead/pseuds/AngelsInstead
Summary: Norman is caught up in Olivia's web of desire.
Relationships: Norman Godfrey & Olivia Godfrey
Kudos: 1





	Web of Desire

"I know you've been fucking her."  
  
  
  
The words of his brother, J.R. echoed over and over in his head. Norman knew it was wrong; his desire for her, but he could not stop. Olivia was like a drug he just had to have. Over and over, he had her. In the car, in his office, at the mill. They had a dozen places they often chose to fuck. Their love was forbidden; Norman knew it was wrong.  
  
  
  
She was his brother's wife and his patient. He was married to a beautiful woman who carried his child. Did Marie know he was cheating? Did she sense his heart belonged to another? No, never once had his lovely wife let on that she suspected. But surely she knew. From the moment Norman had met Olivia, he had been swept up in a tangled web of desire. Despite his brother's warnings, she had him wrapped around her little finger.  
  
  
  
He was a psychiatrist. He saved lives. He had been a good man... until he met her. All he had ever done was heal the afflicted, but Olivia had changed everything. He would have never sinned... but now he was addicted. And he could not stay away.  
  
  
  
Like so many nights before, she called him to her side. As a man compelled by forces he could not comprehend, Norman hurried across town. He joined her in 'their room' above the club. Surely everyone in Hemlock Grove knew that this was the place where they had chosen to sin.  
  
  
  
"Darling," she said as she wrapped herself around him the minute he walked in the door.  
  
  
  
"What do you want, Olivia?" he asked gruffly as though he wished to blame her for his own selfish need.  
  
  
  
"You know what I want," she said with a dark giggle. Her hands caressed her way down his body until her fingers had wrapped around his throbbing cock. He was already hard. Just looking at her had made him as hard as steel.  
  
  
  
"I can't keep doing this anymore. You know I can't. I'm married..."  
  
  
  
"That never stopped you before."  
  
  
  
"Marie is pregnant.... and you're married to my brother."  
  
  
  
Olivia stared into his eyes, her fingers arousing him even further. "Norman, Marie's not the only one who's pregnant."  
  
  
  
"What?" he gasped.  
  
  
  
"That's right, darling. I'm pregnant. And I think this baby is yours."  
  
  
  
And then, in that moment, Norman realized that Olivia wasn't the one who had been fucked.


End file.
